boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
KidsCo (Australia)
KidsCo was an Australian children's entertainment channel, continue to air since 2009. History On November 15, 2009, KidsCo launched in Australia on Foxtel. The channels did not have replacements. Shows and movies *3-2-1 Penguins! *64 Zoo Lane *The Adventures of Paddington Bear *Action Man * Altair in Starland *American Dragon: Jake Long *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps *Astro Boy *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Baby Looney Tunes *Barbie *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia *B-Daman Crossfire *Ben 10 *Ben 10 *Ben 10: Alien Force *Beany and Cecil *Benjamin Blümchen *Beyblade *Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Beyblade Burst *Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks * Die Biene Maja *Bibi Blocksberg *Bob the Builder *Bratz *Budgie the Little Helicopter *Busy Buses *Captain Tsubasa * Cotoons *Chuggington *Class of 3000 * Conni * Contraptus *Curious George *Diego in prijatelji *Di-Gata Defenders *Dora the Explorer *Dr Otter *Dragon Hunters *DreamWorks Dragons *Duck Dodgers *Eon Kid *Ever After High *Family dog *Fifi and the Flowertots *Finley the Fire Engine *Firehouse Tales *Fun with Flupe *Get Ed *Go, Diego, Go! *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics *Grizzy and the Lemmings *Grossology *Grossery Gang *Guess with Jess *Harold and the Purple Crayon * Hello Kitty *Heidi *Henry's World *Hikarian *Horrid Henry *It's a Big Big World *Jackie Chan Adventures *Jetlag Productions Movies *Katie and Orbie *Kim Possible *The Koala Brothers *Lazy Lucy *LazyTown *The Land Before Time *Legend of Enyo *Lego City *Lego Elves *Lego Friends *Lego Legends of Chima * Lego Nexo Knights *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Lego Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out *Lego Star Wars: The Padawan Menace *Little People *Little Red Tractor *Littlest Pet Shop *Lunar Jim *Madeline *Mademoiselle Zazie *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! *Masha and the Bear *Masha's Spooky Stories *Max Steel *Meeow! *Mia *Mia and Me *Monster High *Muffin the Mule *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *Nan and Lili *Nickelodeon Sunday Movie Toons *Num Noms webisodes *Nutri Ventures *Nutsberry Town *The Octonauts *Oddbods *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Out of Jimmy's Head *Pelswick *Pet Squad *The Penguins of Madagascar *PAW Patrol *Phineas and Ferb *Phoenix Animation Studios Movies *Pixi and the Magic Wall *The Podcats *Poko *Postman Pat *Preston Pig *Professor Balthazar *Roary the Racing Car *Rolie Polie Olie *Power Rangers *Pucca *Puppy in My Pocket * Le Ranch *Rubbadubbers *Rupert Bear, Follow the Magic... *Sabrina *Scruff *SheZow *Shopkins *The Smurfs *SpongeBob SquarePants *Stanley *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Strawberry Shortcake *Stuart Little *Super GALS! *Tashi *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The New Teletubbies *The Tidings *Thumbelina: A Magical Story *Tiny Planets *Tom & Jerry *Transformers Animated *Transformers: Robots in Disguise *Trash Pack *Turbo FAST *U-Hugs *Ultimate Book of Spells *Veggie Tales *Vic the Viking *Watership Down *Wendy *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *Wild Kratts *Willow Town *Winx club *W.I.T.C.H. *Yo-kai Watch *YooHoo & Friends *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Zeke's Pad *Zenki *Zigby References Category:Channels Category:Channels in Australia Category:OK KO! Category:KidsCo Australia Category:KidsCo Networks Category:Universal International Networks Category:Corus Entertainment Category:Sparrowhawk Media Group Category:DIC Entertainment Category:Nelvana Category:Australian channels continue to air